Maudeleyn Colette Copplestone
Maudeleyn Colette Copplestone is a pure-blood Witch born on October 7th 2004 to parents Hewett and Kasumi Sophia Copplestone (neé Romanova.) Maudeleyn grew up in London, England with her parents, to whom she is an only child. Maudeleyn currrently finished her Sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is a member of Gryffindor house. ((OOC Note: This is a WIP. No information found here can be used in character without prior approval.)) Biography Family Background Maudeleyn's Father, Hewett Copplestone was born in London, England to Cornelius and Lavinia Copplestone. A pureblood Wizard, Hewett has a younger brother named Herbert. The Copplestone family is a lesser known pureblood family and by the 2000s the pureblood line of the family had almost died out, with Hewett and his brother being the last two remaining pureblood descendants. The family is known for being so-called "blood traitors", marrying and intermingling with Muggles and their descendants within the Magical community; and for producing rather eccentric Wizards with oddball interests. The family is fairly wealthy, mostly making their money in present times through smart and well-placed investments. Hewett attended Hogwarts School where he was a member of Hufflepuff house and upon graduating from Hogwarts, Hewett focused on his work. He began work as a philanthropist and entrepreneur putting his money in a company that made self-cleaning toilets and appliances for the Wizard home. The business boomed and at a young age Hewett became quite rich and quite the eligible bachelor. Upon the insistence of his parents, Hewett agreed to married a pureblood witch by the name of Kasumi Romanova of the rather prominent and powerful, Romanov family. Kasumi is the daughter of Gregor and Hagumi Romanov (neé Takemoto) and she has a younger sister, Agatha. Kasumi's Mother is a pureblood Witch hailing from Japan and the Romanovs are an older British family. The Romanovs are wealthy and well-known in the Magical community and deeply rooted in old fashioned Wizarding traditions. Kasumi also attended Hogwarts, where she was a member of Ravenclaw house, while at school she was the exemplary student; she was Prefect, obtained top grades and was appointed Head Girl during her Seventh year. Upon graduating from Hogwarts, Kasumi decided to take on work in a small fashion house in Japan. It was there that she began work as a fashion and clothes designer. While living and work in Japan as a young woman, she met a Muggle man, whom she fell in love with and had a relationship. When her parents found out about the relationship they put an immediate stop to it and forbade her to see the Muggle man ever again. It was then that they struck up the agreement with the Copplestones and Kasumi agreed to marry Hewett upon her families insistence. Life Before Hogwarts Quickly into their marriage they had their daughter, Maudeleyn was born to little fanfare, however her parents were rather ecstatic at the birth. They would attempt to have more children but they would be unsuccessful. Her parents were doting and protective of their only daughter, and despite the circumstances of their marriage, Hewett and Kasumi care for one another and over time have even learned to love each other in their own ways. Against all odds Maudeleyn grew up in a home filled with love. Kasumi worked from home most of the time, her business was successful but mostly out of the country and in small boutiques, so her time was spent at home raising her daughter and working out of a back room. Maudeleyn spent most of her youth living in her Mother's studio and her first sign of magic was transfigurating her fabrics into different ones as she played with them when she was toddler (something that amused baby Maudeleyn greatly-her father tried to concoct the idea into a business venture but it was not successful.) Maudeleyn was home schooled and spent her time at her family home or in and around London with her Mother. They attended various social functions as was normal with a family like the Romanovs with Maudeleyn spending some of her youth with her second cousin, Sephirah Larkham as they were close in age. Sephirah's mother, Cornelia, is both Hewett's and Kasumi's first cousin (through both sides of her family), making Maudeleyn and Sephirah double second cousins. Cornelia and Kasumi's relationship is strained oftentimes, Cornelia following her family's purist and traditional views versus Kasumi who's taken a more liberal approach. Maudeleyn grew up a happy child, albeit withdrawn and with little to no friends. As a child she used to visit Japan with her Mother on occasion and she developed an interest for tea ceremonies which her Mother used to take her to visit. This would later become a hobby of sorts for Maudeleyn, who collects tea sets as well as practices and enjoys the art of tea making and tea ceremonies. Prior to Maudeleyn starting at Hogwarts, her mother arranged for her to meet a girl by the name of Ginnifer Potts. Ginnifer's mother and Kasumi were friends from school and upon finding out they had daughters who were starting at the same time they tried to arrange their friendship. It was a well intentioned thing, both mothers were hoping this way their daughters wouldn't be alone and that they would at least have a friend they both deemed "suitable." Hogwarts Years 1-5 When Maudeleyn started at Hogwarts she was sorted into Gryffindor house, a surprise to a few, considering her family's past. Her friend Ginnifer went onto Ravenclaw, but they still remained close. It was apparent from a start that Ginnifer was controlling of Maudeleyn and she scared off any potential friends she might've had starting off. Maudeleyn proved to be bookish, relaying on book smarts and hard work to exceed in classes. She loved Transfiguration and proved to be a poor student in subjects like Defense Against the Dark Arts. During the Winter of 2017 in her First year, Maudeleyn fell asleep while reviewing in the Library. Ginnifer found her and stole her things. In a convoluted scheme to teach her a lesson she stuffed her wand, glasses inside her bag and filled it with rocks, dumping it in the Black Lake. When she woke up, Maudeleyn found her things missing and a note giving her an indication they could be found around the lake area. She was unsuccessful in retrieving them and returned to the castle, in her disorientation she got lost and ended up in an unknown corridor. It was here she first met Markus Xavier, who spotted her and offered her his help. Markus ended up going into the freezing lake to retrieve her things and it was then that Maudeleyn first developed feelings for him. It was also then that Ginnifer's manipulative personality came through, determined to keep Maudeleyn and Markus apart, Ginnifer began a series of schemes and games that were successful. In her Fourth Year (tbc...) Sixth Year Personality Maudeleyn has an upbeat personality. She's usually cheerful, patient and happy with those around her. She can sometimes get herself worked over little things, school work and other minor inconveniences, etc. So she comes off a bit of a neurotic. She's quite down to earth despite her rather prodigious upbringing and admires hard-work, she is not judgmental or ill-think of those who might have less than her, in fact she's quite giving and generous. However when she wants something she can be selfish and almost clingy. Looks and Traits Maudeleyn is of slightly below average height, she carries a bit of extra weight in the stomach and leg. Her hair is a thick reddish brown, it gets frizzy and curly when not treated with product (which it usually is), her eyes are doe-y and brown, lips are parted by two large front teeth with a gap and sometimes she breathes in through her mouth. Her voice is an higher pitched alto, with a typical British accent than borders on posh. Her smile is bright, happy and wide and her voice gets high pitched when excited, low pitched when angry. Skills Possessions Almost 500 individual pieces relating to tea; cups, saucers, silverware, pots, etc. Relationships Friendships Marcus 'Mac' Xavier A Gryffindor Alumni and Maudeleyn's current boyfriend. They met when she first started at Hogwarts, Markus helped Maudeleyn when a friend played a cruel prank and dumped her things in the Black Lake during the freezing Winter. Ever since Maudeleyn was taken by Markus' kindness and for the longest time she harbored feelings for him. Due to the intervention of her friend, Ginnifer they kept apart for a long time and she tried to get over her feelings towards Markus by dating Bertram Potts. However, her feelings intensified over the last school year and once his relationship with Lukka Rookswood ended they finally got together. Maudeleyn feels that their relationship is a lasting one and they've begun making plans for life outside of Hogwarts, they bought a town home together in the Summer of 2022. They live in the neighborhood of Camden in London. Ginnifer Potts (NPC) Maudeleyn's best "friend." They met through their mother's, who were friends as they were both members of Ravenclaw house. Before she started at Hogwarts, in an attempt to make sure she had suitable friends, Kasumi arranged for Maudeleyn and Ginnifer to become play mates. Like Maudeleyn, Ginnifer comes from a prestigious family, although she is a halfblood, but with her family's strong ties to the Wizard world, Kasumi felt she was suitable. Ginnifer is a schemer, incredibly clever but with the worst intentions. Jealous and spoiled rotten, she took it upon herself to boss Maudeleyn around when they were younger. Maudeleyn who has a meek and submissive personality would simply submit to her friend's demands, misconstruing them as well intended at first. Maudeleyn did not understand why she didn't have any friends growing up, but later on she realized it was because everyone was afraid of getting close to Ginnifer. Bertram Potts (NPC) Ginnifer's older brother. He was a Ravenclaw and in the same year as Markus, he's now graduated as of 2022. The complete opposite of his sister, Bertram is jovial, popular and caring. When Maudeleyn was heartbroken upon witnessing a distressing scene between Ginnifer and Markus, Bertram consoled her and they shared her first kiss together. They dated for over a year, until she broke off things with him at the end of her fifth year upon realizing she still had feelings for Markus. They continue to be on speaking terms. Cassandra Middles A girl in Maudeleyn's year, one of the few she calls a friend. Cassandra knew Maudeleyn's feelings for Markus and encouraged them for the most part, though they weren't very close until Ginnifer was out of Maudeleyn's life. They trust each other and continue to be friends. Family Sephirah Larkham A Gryffindor Alumni and Maudeleyn's (double) second cousin. Maudeleyn's mother and father are both first cousins to Sephirah's mother, so they interacted often in their youth, particularly because they were the same age (Maudeleyn is a year behind in school because she's born after September 1st.) Their relationship is complicated, tainted mainly by their Mother's relationship which seems to spill out onto theirs. They are, however, family and care about each other despite their differences. Draco Romanov A Professor at Hogwarts and an Auror for the Ministry. He is first cousins to Maudeleyn's mother and is very devoted to their family. He looks over his cousins children at Hogwarts, Maudeleyn, Sephirah and Albert. Maudeleyn sees him as something of an uncle figure to whom she can confide in if she must. Hewett Copplestone Maudeleyn's father, age 42. Hewett is a hardworking man, his family's recent wealth is primarily due to his own efforts. By the time he and his younger brother Herbert were born the Copplestones were less of a powerful Wizarding family and more known for being blood traitors and fallen on hard time. When he was young he invested in a company that sold self-cleaning appliances and he ran into a large amount of wealth, it was then he mad Kasumi Copplestone Maudeleyn's mother, age 45. Cornelia Larkham Maudeleyn's first cousin once removed and mother of her second cousin, Sephirah Larkham. Other Relationships Lukka Rookswood Magical Abilities Category:Gryffindors